War of Fiction Chapter 37 (X-mas Special)
Chapter 37 (xmas part 2)----------------- ' ' “You monster this is a time of celebration you heartless fool” Santa screamed at the man “Santa I don’t wish to hurt you but if you and your people don’t convert I will” Scrooge replied “Sir Magee she’s one of them” Buddy said as Magee a female elve came from behind Scrooge “We’ve already converted some of your people just come on Santa make this easy” “My story has been told in the form of disney but I’m stronger I won’t be taken in by your greed and murders you people are sick” Santa screamed “Well I managed to convince these ghosts that disney is the cause and Christmas should only be to celebrate Mickey and the lord Walt Ghost of Christmas Past do your work” Scrooge ordered ' ' the ghost approached Santa, Death, Mrs. Claus, Freddy, Dracula and Frank’s Monster and they were consumed inside the ghost suddenly the location changed they were emerged to a different time and place it showed Santa and Mrs. Claus in a different location with a smaller workshop there a past version of Santa and Mrs. claus stood building the workshop with the reindeers happy and healthy The group watched “This is you Santa around the 1920s real world time this is what you were doing one christmas” The ghost of christmas past spoke as they watched Santa and Mrs. Claus stood cutting up planks for their sledge as Santa was about to set off to give gifts to world when two males approached the couple they both were confused and lost and were very vulnerable and weak there names were Mickey and Pete “Hello, we need some help we don’t know what’s going on” Mickey stated to the man “Oh hello young mouse, Mickey is it” Santa asked “Yes how did you know” “It’s the magic of this world and hello to you too pete” He spoke to pete “Hi” He replied “Would you two want some cookies” Mrs. claus asked “Sure that’d be great” Mickey replied “So do you two know where you are” Santa asked “This is the world for fictional characters right it’s so strange “ Mickey said “Yes well this world will have ups and downs there good fictions and bad but you’ll be ok if you hold hope to your hearts” Santa replied “Thank you, you and your wife are so nice I want to repay you some day I really do” “Nonsense I’m Saint Nick and today is christmas” Santa said Santa pulled out a present “This present is for the two of you you’ll have to share it” Mickey opened it to reveal a pistol “Now I usually don’t give such gifts out but your new to this world and I see potential” Santa said Mickey looked at the pistol inspecting it “Thank you “ He said The two ate cookies and drank some milk before heading off on their own adventure “Mickey killed seven people with that very pistol” The Ghost told santa “I know” He replied “You help shape him into a killer” The ghost said “No I didn’t he did that on his own the pistol was for his protection nothing else” The ghost looked at Santa “You killed all the people Mickey killed “That’s Bullshit you stupid sprit your Weak I know” Santa put out his hands he squited his eyes The sorit began to scream loudly before it was ripped to shreads Santa killed it. ' ' The group landed back at the workshop Santa walked over to see scrooge Horrified Santa had killed his ghostly friend “That’s enough” Santa said “He’s dead now leave us alone” “Not a chance” Scrooge said “The ghost Of christmas Present will convince you “ The Ghost of Christmas present this time Consumed only Santa, Mrs Claus and Death. He stood there in blankness looking over the three I shall show you what is happening right now in one of the places you visited tonight and how your presents have done nothing to help” The ghost of Christmas Present spoke changing the scene he showed a town in the fictional world home to the springfielders. It showed Big Boss and Solid Snake before Big Boss was murdered they looked at each other “Look David it’s easy Quimby is weak he can’t lead but that nephew of his he is going to get Quimby into power we need to kill him and Quimby will have no way to advertise his campaign we’ll take over because no one else will raise up trust me Freddy is the only thing keeping Quimby going” Big Boss planned “If it’s the only way I guess we must do so” Solid snake agreed The two men walked to the Town hall Quimby had recently set off, inside the office was Freddy and his personal guard Bumblebee man The two men entered the office and walked towards the the main door they opened it both Freddy and Bumble bee man were there “What do you want” Freddy asked “We need you to stop we’re tsking over it’s final” Snake said “Look my brother deserves this place you people arn’t even springfielders just leave this town you can’t lead us” Freddy said “We can, we are” Big boss stated he pulled out his gun. Bumblebee man grabbed his rifle that was propped up next to him “Aye aye aye put it down” He ordered Solid snake pulled his silenced gun up. Freddy sat horrified at the two men with guns “What are you doing put the guns down” Freddy said “Do as he said” Bumblebee added “shut up” Big boss said as he killed bumblebee man by putting a bullet into his brain his body flopped to the floor Freddy looked shocked and feared for his life “Please don’t kill me I’ll stop quimby from getting power I’ll stop I’m sorry” He pleaded “We’re done he’s convinced” Solid snake said “No” Big Boss replied “What we’re not killing him we don’t need to” Solid snake stated “He’s a witness and we need to take power of this place he’ll stop us” Big boss fired another bullet at Freddy sending his blood over the wall killing him Solid snake looked at his clone “You fucking idiot” He said as he walked away “You take care of the bodies” ' ' Santa looked at the ghost “How is this my fault” He asked “You gave Big Boss the gift of a new eye patch giving him convinced he then killed this poor man it’s not your falut you shouldn’t like or trust these people they're evil but let me show you sleeping beauty’s castle The ghost showed Mickey and his people sitting around enjoying life and celebrating “See disney are happy always happy join us for this santa join for this happiness” the ghost said “NO all can be happy if they try this is not christmas this is a cult” he said Santa jumped onto the ghost he gripped his hands around the ghosts neck stopping the breath and magic from getting to his brain he squealed in pain they came back to the worksdhop Scrooge saw him on the ghost “Stop santa” He ordered put it was too late Santa had already killed the ghost his body vanished in the air and scrooge lost hope. Chilly brought Dancer the reindeer “Look Santa I’m serious I’ll show you” He said as he put the blade through the reindeers neck sending blood oozing out killing the poor creature “You asshole I’ll kill you” Santa screamed Freddy looked at Death “Do something” he said but death did not do a thing “Santa prepare for the Ghost of the christmas To come “